


Got Got Got it Bad

by Wheresarizona



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Carol is a normal human who's thirsty for Medusa!Darcy, F/F, Falling In Love, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Monster!Darcy, medusa!darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Darcy has been stuck in her lair for centuries, turning thousands upon thousands of men to stone who dare to try and hurt her. But one day she starts getting presents...
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52
Collections: The Monster Mash





	Got Got Got it Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Darcyverse Darcylvania Event. 
> 
> Imma be real, I have no idea the time in which this takes place. I thought maybe during the ancient greek times? But Darcy has been living in this place for a very long time? Anyways, suspend your disbelief and just have fun. :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

It started with a bowl of fruit that was left just inside the opening of her lair. Darcy was curious when she heard sounds, expecting more men trying to kill her. That was her life; it had been her life for centuries. She was the monster cursed by the Gods that if anyone were to look her in the eye, they would turn to stone. 

It seemed to be a competition for men to try and kill her, but Darcy always prevailed, and now she was finding a bowl of fruit in a beautifully decorated bowl. Darcy eyed the fruit suspiciously, wondering if this was a new tactic to try and defeat her. She lifted the bowl carefully, smelling the fruit. The many snakes that made up her hair were also suspicious. 

“What do you guys think?” She asked them. Their many tongues were flicking out. They didn’t hiss, which was a good sign. She got the feeling that there didn’t seem to be any threat with the fruit. It appeared to be normal. Darcy shrugged and brought the fruit with her back into her domain, curious why someone would leave it for her. She made her way up onto her throne, got comfortable, and then dug into her impromptu snack. It was the best fruit that she’d ever had and the craftsmanship of the bowl was truly beautiful. Once she had finished, she put the bowl near her to look at. 

——

Darcy was reorganizing her statues that were about her home of the many men who had met their demise from her stare. She was situating them in a way that the next time people tried to attack her, it would be a bit of a maze—something to liven up the attacks and keep them on their toes. 

She heard the sounds of someone at the entrance. Darcy expected people coming for her again and made her way deeper inside, awaiting an attack. After quite a while, when no one came for her, she decided to take a look. She found a bottle of perfume. 

Her eyebrows scrunched as she held the bottle in her hand, looking over the exquisite craftsmanship. She carefully sniffed it, suspicious that it was poison or something meant to harm her. It didn’t smell bad, quite the opposite. It smelled amazing, fresh, and floral. The snakes on her head wanting to smell it also. Darcy giggled as they all seemed to move towards the bottle, she held it up for them to smell. Darcy couldn’t shake her curiosity as to why she was getting what seemed to be gifts. 

The nearby villagers knew to avoid her lair up on the mountain. This was… odd. Darcy hugged the bottle to her chest and made her way back to her throne. She sprayed a bit of the perfume on herself and then put it on a table nearby with the other treasures she had collected over the many centuries she had lived there.

——

Darcy was cleaning up after a bit of a battle. It had been a group of men, and they had come with quite the collection of weapons. She was sorting what she wanted to keep that looked cool and the stuff she would toss. 

She was handling a particularly gnarly looking sword when there were sounds from the entrance of her domain. Darcy sighed, thinking that it was another attack. She got herself into a stance, readying herself, but then nothing happened. 

After a bit, she went to the entrance where she found a small chest. She was confused for a moment before walking back to the weapon hoard and grabbing a sword. Once back at the chest, she used the blade and carefully opened it expecting it to be a trap. 

When she got the lid up, and nothing jumped out or attacked her, she carefully made her way over to it. Inside were the most beautiful clothes she had ever seen. 

Had someone brought her another gift? Why was someone giving her gifts? 

She was a monster. She couldn’t have friends. She liked the clothes, they were modern and new. Not something she had ever seen before. She tossed the sword aside and grabbed the chest, hauling it to her throne. 

She felt something warm in her chest for the first time since before she had been cursed. Was it happiness? She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face when she thought of the gifts she had recently received. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. 

——

Darcy is completely caught off guard one afternoon when she hears something crash to the ground and someone softly saying, “Oops!”

The voice is feminine, and there aren’t any sounds of weapons. Darcy made her way towards the person, very confused. 

“Who dares to approach the great and monstrous Darcy?!” She said in her most intimidating voice. 

Darcy went through the maze of statues before finding a woman with her back to her. 

The woman whipped around at the sound of the snakes hissing. 

Darcy is struck for a moment at the woman’s beauty. She’s tall, blonde, and dressed in the finest clothes. It takes Darcy a moment to realize the woman is blindfolded.

“I am so sorry for breaking whatever it is I broke! I will replace whatever it was!”

Darcy’s mouth hung open for a moment until the words registered. She looked around. “I don’t think you’ll be able to replace that particular statue. It was a bounty hunter who stopped by uh, 400 years ago this spring?”

The woman grimaced, “Oh. I’m sorry!”

“It’s… fine. Why are you here?” The woman obviously meant to be here if she came blindfolded, and Darcy was very curious. 

“You’ve accepted my gifts, and I wanted to introduce myself finally.”

“You brought me the gifts?”

“Yes! You saved me. A horrible man who was betrothed to me met his fate against you. You saved me from a life of misery, and I’m grateful. And then you accepted the gifts.”

Darcy frowned. That didn’t sound right. She was just a monster who lived on top of a mountain and she said as much. “But… I’m a monster?”

The woman slowly approached her, following Darcy’s voice, and then put out a hand searching for Darcy’s arm. Once she found it, she touched it gently. The woman’s mouth curved up into a smile. “You’re not a monster. You’re a protector and frankly, if the tales are true about what happened to you, you didn’t deserve any of that. You’re just trying to survive.”

Darcy hadn’t been shown affection for so long. She gulped. “What’s your name?”

“Carol.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Carol.”

“Would you allow me to visit? I’ll wear a blindfold so you don’t accidentally turn me to stone.” Carol gave her a lopsided grin. 

Darcy’s stomach did a flip at the thought that someone wanted to spend time with her. “I think I’d like that.”

Carol’s face lit up. Darcy didn’t need to see her eyes to know that she just made the other woman’s day. “Wonderful.”

After that day, Carol would make her way to Darcy’s lair whenever it was safe and spend time with her. They spent hours talking and before they knew it they were falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
